darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
641
Victoria asks Professor Stokes for help, he tells her the only way to be with Jeff is if she dies which prompts her to the edge of Widows' Hill. Synopsis : The great house at Collinwood is calm now, but it is a false calm, for in the neighboring village, a murder has been committed. The torn body lies in the Blue Whale tavern, awaiting discovery. A vicious crime, committed by one who is not a man when the moon is full. Amy awakens in a nightmare, convinced that something has happened to her brother. Victoria tries to comfort her but is unable to. Elizabeth finally decides to call Chris to reassure Amy. Although she is unable to reach him, she lies and tells Amy that Chris is fine and doesn't want her to worry. Victoria feels Jeff's presence again. Professor Stokes arrives but is unable to provide much comfort to Victoria. He tells her the only way she can join Peter Bradford is to die. Victoria leaves and walks to Widow's Hill alone. Amy hears voices in the night and opens the window and asks who it is. It is the Widows calling from Widows' Hill. She closes the window and calls Quentin. Victoria leaves and goes outside. Amy comes down and says she hears the widows cry. Elizabeth tells Stokes when you can hear the widows on a stormy night someone will die. They find Victoria on Widows' Hill. Memorable quotes : Elizabeth: (to Amy) You have everyone here. ----- : Amy: He's funny! : Professor Stokes: I beg your pardon? : Amy: I like you. : Professor Stokes: So my appeal extends to all ages now. Good. ---- : Professor Stokes: I am not a wizard. I don't transport people through time. ----- : Professor Stokes: The only way for you to join him is to die. ---- : Professor Stokes: Must is a word I do not recognize. I can or I cannot. I wish to or I don't wish to. : Vicky: Oh, don't hide behind words, Professor. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings * Betsy Durkin as Victoria Winters * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes Background information and notes Production * First of five episodes directed by Penberry Jones. * Actress Betsy Durkin appears to be left handed as she starts to write the note. * During the end credits, the set shown changes from Victoria's room to the foyer. This is the first of two times this happens, the other being 657. Story * The opening narration refers to Collinsport as "the neighboring village" in relation to Collinwood. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Victoria: (recalling Professor Stokes' voice). * TIMELINE: 7pm: Elizabeth and Professor Stokes talk about Victoria. * GHOSTWATCH: Amy hears the widows calling outside her window. Elizabeth tells Professor Stokes the legend that when the widows cry on a stormy night, someone will die (presumably Vicky). Bloopers and continuity errors * When Professor Stokes "helps" Victoria as they talk, someone wearing yellow is moving to the right of the screen. * When Elizabeth and Victoria enter her room after leaving Amy's room, a loud crash is heard. I believe this is the door banging into the wall and picture. * A boom microphone shadow appears over Amy's bed. * In the last scene, when Victoria is standing on the cliff edge, as the lightning strikes, the top of the background can be seen. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 641 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 641 - Left Behind Gallery ( }}) 641h.jpg|The Widows' Call 641k.jpg|Stokes & Elizabeth 641l.jpg|Victoria at Widows' Hill Category:Dark Shadows episodes